Tracked vehicles of the said type with rubber tracks are known in principle and have on the one hand various advantages, which are offset on the other hand by the disadvantage that the tracks on the smooth idler and driving wheels may slip during damp weather. This effect is intensified in particular when contaminants which act like a lubricant are added to the moisture.